If Our Love is Tragedy, Why are you my Remedy?
by sugarcoatedwallflower
Summary: The free-spirited princess, Natalie, has always followed the strict instructions of her mother. Without her parents in Albion, she is given the chance to change her fate. As she falls in love with Logan, her parents' plans for her are destroyed and the strength of the bond between the lovers will be tested.
1. Chapter 1- Her Interests

It was a fine day in the Kingdom of Albion. The royal family was awaiting the arrival of the neighboring kingdom's royal family: the Youngbloods. The families were on peaceful terms and they went to each other for assistance. The Youngbloods' Kingdom was under attack and the Queen wanted her offspring away from the violence. She had a son, Nicholas. And a daughter, Natalie; Nicholas was nineteen years old, while Natalie was fourteen. Natalie was a beautiful, fair-skinned brunette with a slender figure. She was often seen wearing a stunning baby pink dress hat was lightly trimmed with gold. Her brown locks were often forcefully curled, as if her pin-straight hair was a curse in her mother's eyes. In every way, she was innocence: her posture, her speech, her smile, her body. It was sheer innocence.

The Queen of Albion, Sparrow, along with her husband and her son, Logan, greeted the Youngsbloods. Their greeting was quite brief and the goodbyes between parents and children were blunt, not very heart-felt. Not much was spoken between the guests and the hosts as they were escorted to their rooms. The period of their stay was undetermined and to say the least, the children were not pleased. Through the discontentment, they were grateful towards Sparrow and her family.

"Dinner will be ready within the next hour," Sparrow stood at the doorway of Natalie's room. "Make yourself comfortable and have a look around the castle if you like." The door was shut. She waited for no response, not even a nod. There were no limitations placed; could she wander into the war room? The treasury? Beyond the castle walls? No, it was too soon. Too soon to run off. Escape her life and rebirth herself into something much simpler. Natalie's thoughts raced as the opportunities were at her fingertips. She could taste them at the tip of her tongue. They were there, but it wasn't the right time. Then again, she didn't know how much time she had until her parents returned to drag her back into their dreadful kingdom.

For the next hour, Natalie gazed out her window; her thoughts elsewhere. The figure of a young man did catch her eye though. If she remembered correctly, his name was Logan. She wasn't particularly interested in him, considering he hadn't said a word to her, but he sparked her curiosity a tad bit. His eyes didn't scan her body nor were they glued to her breasts; they remained on her face. At best, she was impressed, almost flattered. She wouldn't admit that though; she was too prideful. While lost in thought, she hadn't realized Logan was looking back up at her, until he waved. Her cheeks reddened as she moved out of sight. Her heart pounded. If she goes to dinner, she would not be able to look at him without feeling embarrassment. He, Logan, caught her staring. Maybe, she interested in him. Or she should take her mother's advice and stop daydreaming. She wanted to go home; back to the comfort of boys gawking at her, not her gawking at them. There was a knock at the doo; it nearly made her jump a few feet.

"Ye-Yes..!" She managed to speak out.

"Dinner is ready, milady. Everything alright in there?" a maid spoke.

"Yes." She sternly said as she realized it was only maid.


	2. Chapter 2- His Studies

The gossip of the Nobles engulfed the ears of anyone in the room. It was hard to hear if someone were to speak to you without physically gaining your attention with a nudge or a tug. Logan entered the dining hall and he say at his proper place. The young prince was skilled for his age. He would go into the library and study his nights away because one day, he hoped to be a marvelous king. That did not trouble hi m at this moment; his thoughts were elsewhere, none of it concerning the kingdom. It was that young lady. He wondered what she thought when she gazed at him. Was she even staring at him? She was quite shocked when he waved. She couldn't be interested in him. There wasn't much interesting about him. He was merely a prince, nothing elaborate. According to her mother, Natalie was arranged to be married off to another prince in exchange for luxuries and land. His mother specifically said to not become attached to her, yet he felt something for that girl. She was beautiful, but it wasn't that type of feeling. He was intrigued by her. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he was curious.

He searched the table for her face or a seat where she'd place herself. There was an empty chair next to her brother; he must have saved it. If Logan had saved her a seat, would she have sat next to him? He pondered that thought. The idea made him feel funny inside, like a nervous feeling. Her beauty was surely intimidating and she would need a man that could match up to that; he didn't think he would suffice. He would consider himself lucky if she was merely interested. Dinner was nearly over and there was no sight of her. Logan felt concerned for her well-being, but he thought up reasons to justify her absence.

'_She probably didn't have an appetite after traveling for so long.' _He thought. It wasn't possible that the incident from earlier was connected to her absence; she simply wasn't hungry. Despite that, the "what if's" were scrambling through his head; the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. He excused himself from dinner and he went to his room. He didn't want to think about her; he had other things to do. One day, he was expected to be the king of Albion. He needed to focus on his studies. He knew he would spend half his night in the library, possibly all night or however long it took to get for his mind from thinking about her. She was a pleasant thought, possibly more than that. He would soon learn of her calming presence.


End file.
